toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiac Ingredients
The Zodiac Ingredients are a group of rare sought after by many Bishokuyas, and are essential prizes that are incredible accomplishments to experience. Description These particular ingredients were discovered by the current President of the International Gourmet Organization: Bryce Vinegate. He discovered them over the course of his historic career, categorizing them and bringing his findings to the IGO before he was a permanent member. These ingredients are exceptionally rare, with many people trying to get a taste of their incredible legacy before they go extinct, especially after the fall of the Meteor Spice. The IGO now regulates the capture of these ingredients and make sure that these ingredients don't completely disappear. Due to this, other organizations and groups like Saiseiyas also race to preserve the dying population and quantity of each ingredient. The Ingredients Capricorn Ridge Goat Date of Availability: December 23rd to January 20th Ridge Goats are Capture Level 75 Mammal Beasts that live in and around the Wul Jungle in herds. They have a shrub-like plant growing on them, the seeds of which are rumored to have blown over from the Gourmet World. They are known as the Goat of the Zodiac. Aquarius Aqua Berries Date of Availability: January 21st to February 19th ' Aqua Berries are Capture Level 69 aggregate Fruit Ingredients that grow on the Wak Continent. They are highly prized by those that live on Wak, especially those near Sand Garden. They are known as the Water Bearer of the Zodiac. Pisces [[Splitting Fish|'Splitting Fish]] Date of Availability: February 20th to March 20th ' Aries 'Keeper of Paradise Date of Availability: March 21st to April 20th ' Keeper's of Paradise are Capture Level 84 Mammal Beasts that appear to defend the entrances to the Gourmet World. They live atop the peak of Mars Diamond Pass and are covered in a strong, steel-like wool. They are known as the Ram of the Zodiac. Taurus 'Possessortaur Date of Availability: April 21st to May 21st ' Possessortaurs are Capture Level 98 Mammal Beast which reside inside the Heavy Hole, more specifically in the Heavy Labyrinth. They are highly adaptable beasts, known as the Bull of the Zodiac. Gemini 'Geminorum Date of Availability: May 22nd to June 21st ' Geminorum is a Capture Level 80 crystal-like formation located near Ice Hell. It is used to either double the flavor of a dish, halve the flavor or reverse the flavor of a dish, depending on if it was properly prepared or how it was applied to a Dish. Geminorum is known as the Twins of the Zodiac. Cancer 'Armada King Date of Availability: June 22nd to July 22nd ' The Armada King is an extremely large Crustacean Beast of a massive Capture Level of 85. They inhabit the Human World oceans and are mainly nocturnal beast. They are known as the Crab of the Zodiac. Leo 'Regalion Date of Availability: July 23rd to August 21st ' Virgo 'Virgin Drink Date of Availability: August 22nd to September 23rd ' Libra 'Iusta Gryphon Date of Availability: September 24th to October 23rd (Stayed Active For Longer) Scorpio Venomorpio Date of Availability: October 24th to November 22nd ' Sagittarius 'Arckuma Wyvern 'Date of Availability: November 23rd to December 22nd (Stays Active For Longer) ' Trivia Category:Zodiac Ingredient